This invention relates to a novel paint composition. In one aspect, the invention relates to a water-based paint vehicle which can be pigmented with a variety of pigments to obtain flame-resistant coatings. In another aspect, the invention relates to high gloss enamel coatings.
Various paint vehicle systems are available. Certain paint binders utilize aqueous alkali metal silicate solutions or solvent-soluble organosilicon polymers. Because of their inorganic nature the silicate-base paints are generally more flame-resistant than coatings based on organic polymers but the silicate coatings are poor in their finish characteristics; often cracking and crazing upon weathering.
The paint compositions of the present invention contain a relatively high proportion of inorganic material in the vehicle resulting in flame-resistance yet they exhibit good adhesion and weatherability because of the presence of a siloxane polymer. These paint compositions cure to provide an extremely hard high gloss finish which is stable at high temperatures.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel paint composition. It is another object of the present invention to provide coated substrates which exhibit improved flame resistance. It is a further object of the invention to provide a heat-resistant enameling composition. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description and appended claims.